Louise Cherry
Louise Cherry is first introduced as a journalist for the Toronto Gazette in Murdoch Mysteries, played by Bea Santos. Character Arc She is tenacious about getting the full story and very clever, as Constable Crabtree discovers after their first encounter. Louise is a woman who doesn't take 'no' for an answer. Louise Cherry tells George that she is Castilian in Spanish. She grew up speaking Spanish every day since her grandmother spoke not a word of English. (ep.1014) Season 10 Concocting A Killer * When Toronto Gazette's front page story by Louise Cherry reports that Murdoch manages to fabricate evidence against Shanley once again, claiming the constable who found the murder weapon is his "top chum". Crabtree admits to the Inspector and Detective that Reporter Cherry is sneaky as "s''he will ask you a question one day and then apply it later in a completely different context''." * Much like Constable Crab-then-tree, Miss Cherry goes through the Ramsey's trash...hoping to piece together some details for the Ramsey story. She finds the empty container of the new cocoa and the cocoa from old Callahan tin taken from the morgue. She gives them to George as a "peace offering". Having this evidence helps to prove Ramsey's guilt in the original case. Weekend at Murdoch's * For just a brief moment, Louise Cherry appears genuinely disappointed that the reason Crabtree is bringing her the stories about Roger Newsome is not an excuse to see her more. While admitting for the first time that he very much enjoys her company, he is under orders from Detective Murdoch. They both focus on their professional relationship and doing their jobs, but when Higgins blunders (again!), Louise discovers she is being used by the constabulary to lie to her readers thanks to George. Upset, she informs Crabtree, "I'll write a story of how the Constabulary deceived the public!" * George offers her a proposition: If she prints the story of Mr. Newsome surviving again, then when the trial is over, he will give her and only her the whole true story: the story of how the Constabulary brought a corpse back to life to catch a killer and bring Rex Grey to justice. The intrepid and tenacious Louise Cherry has covered Mr. Grey before, and knows full well how evil he is. "If this will help send him to the gallows then I suppose I should do my part. But you do owe me, Constable Crabtree." They shake on it. * At the end of the episode, George keeps his promise to Louise. Excitable Chap * "''Louise's Latest on the Lurker, that's clever, I'll give you that. You could make a daily column of it''." A terrific idea, but Cherry points out to Crabtree, "...then I'd have to come down here every day to get the scoop. Can you imagine, the two of us running into one another every single day?" with a twinkle in her eyes. Crabtree teases back, "Oh no, it would be utterly miserable." But their tête-à-tête is shortened by the arrival of Nina Bloom. After introductions, Louise bids George, "A bientôt, Constable." * Though it's been over for days since the case closed and the story already made the papers, the Gazette reporter has a devil of a time finding the busy Constable, "...but I want the story behind the story. To tell the tale of the men who brought him to justice." Crabtree doesn't think anybody would be too interested in that. She offers to buy him dinner in exchange but Crabtree tells her, he is not suppose to speak on the matter. "Well, then I hope you can speak on something else or our dinner's going to be awfully quiet." With a touch of reluctance, George declines Louise's invitation. Instantly, Louise realizes the woman (Nina) from the other day is more than a casual friend to George– to her disappointment. Louise Cherry takes 'no' for an answer. The Missing * At Station House No. #4, the ever persistent Louise Cherry of the Toronto Gazette questions Detective Murdoch who is ever evasive with the Press about the rumours that Mrs. Gordon had recently located her long-lost grandson. They settle on he "appears" to have come home. Even George tells her that he is not at liberty to confirm or deny anything to which Louise shares, "That's a shame. I had heard a rumour that you had recently become... unencumbered." * Covering Mrs. Gordon's garden party to celebrate the return of her grandson, journalist Cherry points out to Murdoch: an itinerant entertainer returns home after 20 years, settles into a life of the landed gentry; then asks "That's not suspicious?" It is suspicious. But Murdoch has yet to find any proof that he isn't ''Adam Gordon. She probes further asking about the dead boy they found. The Detective confirms the boy was a pauper and definitely not the young Adam Gordon. Then, a gunshot interrupts the impromptu interview... * Back at the Station House, '''Louise Cherry' asks Constable Crabtree, "Is Mr. Foster being charged with the shooting of his newly found younger brother?" Crabtree tells her he doesn't know. Then, Louise suggests they have a cup of tea while they await the decision. George informs her it could take a while. "I do drink very slowly," Louise points out. This is the start of many cups of tea... [[Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood|''Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood]] * '''Louise' runs into George while on a trial drive of an automobile she is planning to buy for $100. Considering the price to be too cheap, George has Sam at the autoshop take a peek under the hood for her. Sam tells her, "You found yourself a steal. It runs like a top." and adds "glad you brought this beaut by for me to take a look a''t." * '''Louise' asks George if Sam is always so forward with his customers, when actually he is talking about the automobile. "Shop talk, I get it. The secret language of mechanics. You know, I believe this garage could be the making of you, George." Louise kisses George on the cheek. * Louise Cherry writes a story in the Gazette: "Police constable runs auto garage you can trus''t''". While well written and the publicity is sure to attract new customers, George tells her that it's not entirely true. He doesn't run the garage, he's a silent partner. Louise asks him, do you think Mr. Bloom could have pulled it off on his own? Probably not. Louise insists that it's a good idea for George to be the face of the business, everyone trusts a police constable to be honest. George doesn't know what my bosses will think of the article and if the auto shop takes off... Louise tells George, "...stop hiding your talent." Between Crabtree's ideas and Miss Cherry's marketing savvy, could this be the stuff empires are made of? [[From Murdoch to Eternity|''From Murdoch to Eternity]] * Even though Detective Murdoch told George that he didn't know anything about the police investigation in Panama into Pendrick's death, George finds the Panama Police Report in his files, unfortunately, it's in Spanish. He discovers that '''Louise' speaks the language. She translates the report: Homicide. Dr. Pendrick had numerous symptoms: vomiting, convulsions, excessive slavering, and near instant hair loss. The case remains open, but they were able to trace the man they believe was the murderer back to a ship which fled Panama under the alias..."P.D. Lion"... quite clever. Lion in Spanish is 'Leon'. P.D. Leon is Ponce de Leon. "If you're gonna chase the fountain of youth, you might as well name yourself after the most famous fountain hunter in history," adds George, but what to do about this information? The Detective lied to him. * Louise discovers that George has written a book The Curse of the Pharaohs which sounds marvellous to her, but doesn't know of the inscription he wrote inside. George conceals it, "I really don't think you'd like it. I mean, it's full of... flights of fancy, ... which really is its strength, but..." Perfect, Louise tells him she just finished "the interminable new Henry James I need something more lively." But then, she asks him if he doesn't want her to read it. He promises her a new copy rather than the worn one. She agrees and adds " But get it for me soon, will you? I don't like the idea of spending a night without George Crabtree by my bedside." * Later at the Station House, Louise finds the book on George's desk and upon opening it to read, she finds his inscription to Nina. She apologizes to George and now understands why he didn't want to give away the copy. George explains that the man he owns the garage with is Nina's brother and that he gave George some things that she'd left– including the book. Louise questions why he would keep that from her. George confesses feeling guilty as their past came rushing back. Louise sadly adds, "And you thought you'd made a mistake." Taking a decisive breath, George rips out the inscription page then hands her the book, "It would mean the world to me if you'd read my book, Louise." Then she will. [[Hot Wheels of Thunder|''Hot Wheels of Thunder]] * '''Louise' asks George to attend the two lectures on Horatio Alger and self achievement in the new century. * When she catches George in a lie to get out of going to the lectures, she is not angry for she is not so naive and knows everyone lies, especially to get want they want. She tells him simple to tell her the next time. * The persistent and opinionated Louise Cherry is pragmatic and an upwardly mobile achiever who finds the Murdochs to be (geeky nerds) of the boring older generation prattling on about medical textbooks, tea-sacks, and batteries – who live in a hotel. "What a sad little existence." After their first dinner with them, she asks George "Promise me that however old we grow together, we will never turn out like them". Having done their duty, Louise looks forward to introducing him to more appropriate friends. Clearly, George is disappointed (again) for he enjoyed the evening with William and Julia, especially since he was made to feel like their equal and an intimate friend. Hell to Pay *'Louise '''believes and publishes the lies of Davis, writing an article about how William Murdoch murdered a woman and kidnapped his own wife. When George confronts her, she retaliates, ''"that was the story." 'Louises blind following of Davis ends her and George's relationship. Season 11 'Dr. Osler Regrets' * '''Louise Cherry' taken to the Station House No. 4 cells for impersonating the Mercy Killer by fabricating letters from the murderer published the Toronto Gazette. * Louise informs George that she has been hired by another paper. She received a visit from the editor of the Toronto Telegraph while locked up in jail; his offer is quite generous, her title and wages significantly more substantial than at the Gazette. * Upon released from jail, Louise points out to George that "What's more, your opportunity to comment on my affairs has passed." The Accident * As the new reporter at The Toronto Telegraph, Miss Cherry arrives at the scene with camera in hand, but is met by a gruff (and protective) Inspector Brackenreid. When she ignores him and persists, the Inspector rips the film from her camera and send her on her way. * Louise redeems herself when she puts away her camera and helps out young Artie. Home for the Holidays * Louise interviews the Inspector regarding the word-on-the-street " that a whole swath of dimwits have been suckered out of their money." The perpetrator is apparently a Mr. Charles Ponzi. * When told that the Constabulary has no reports on the matter, Louise suggests they're too embarrassed. "Just a pack of morons tossing their money out the window." It is Louise's opinion that anyone simple enough to be suckered by a two bit charlatan deserves to lose their shirt. * Brackenreid concedes that there's some truth in that, but losses his composure when Miss Cherry continues with "Flim flam man taxes the stupid. It could be a full profile on every bird-witted dullard who fell for this scam." Adding a weekly feature on the suckers, "Page three dum-dums." Brackenreid tells her to get out of his Station House. " And if you dare to print any of this nonsense I'll make sure the Toronto Telegraph has a Christmas bonfire to remember!" Crabtree à la Carte * Louise teams up for the first time with the nonjudgemental Detective Watts. Season 12 Murdoch Mystery Mansion *'Miss Cherry' pens the Murdoch home as the 'Murdoch Mystery Mansion' - to Julia and Murdoch's objection as their home is not a mansion by any means; Louise explains that she liked the alliteration in the headline in the Toronto Telegraph when she unexpectantly returns to the scene of the crime - their home. *Murdoch reminds the reporter that if she has information germane to the investigation, she'll tell him now – there is not going to be an information exchange deal. Miss Cherry supposes they will be reading in the paper tomorrow and reveals her so-called news: Mrs. Ferguson and Mr. Spoud were carrying on a torrid affair. It is news if it points to the likely murderer, Cherry ' smugly adds, "''wouldn't you say the cuckolded Jersey Ferguson is now a primary suspect?" ''Murdoch Without Borders'' * After overhearing how Inspector Brackenreid may have unwittingly let a murderer go, '''Louise publishes an article that jeopardizes the case, and the Inspector's position. One Minute to Murder * A man is murdered at a typing competition, and it is suspected that Louise was the intended target. To no surprise, there are a great many suspects, but Louise remains indifferent, keeping her focused on the next headline story. * Louise does demonstrate some integrity: She doesn't allow her acrimonious relationship with Station House 4 to color her review of William and Julia's book, giving it a fair read and openly admitting it is quite good. When George confesses after a few drinks that he actually rewrote considerable parts of it at Julia's request to make it palatable for readers, rather than take advantage of the insider information to publicly humiliate the duo, Louise instead makes a subtle but pointed comment that leads to them ensuring George is fully credited for his part. * During the same conversation with George,' Louise '''confesses that much of her abrasiveness is because she has to be in order to be taken seriously as a woman reporter. Season 13 'Forever Young' * Once again, '''Louise Cherry' gets the scoop on the case, this time with the assistance of the city coroner Miss Hart who confirmed the facts she'd already acquired on Polly Townsend. * She brings her lunch to the Station House when questioned about the letters in the on-going investigations which she found in the drawer of Jack Townsend's laboratory desk. Through her investigation she deduced that he wanted to cure his daughter and up until last night he had so. With all his books on electricity and magnetism, he had built a device (not an elixir) and that meant he needed a space – she knocked on doors until she found a man who had rented his carriage house, at 148 St. Patrick, to Townsend, "Would you like me to tell you exactly where it is or do you think can you manage that part on your own?" Trivia * Bea Santos who plays Louise Cherry is fluent in Spanish and shares the same familial back story. * There is no faster way to turn MM fans against a character than having them talk ill of the main characters, especially Julia. MM writers learned that when one of the recurring characters, Emily, called William "a stick in the mud"; "That was basically her 'death sentence'", stated showrunner Peter Mitchell with laughter, then adds Louise has been portrayed as being controlling over George throughout, "''but it was when she insults George’s friends that he can do better." ''Mitchell knew what the reaction would be, as did Bea Santos. Gallery 1004 Cherry and Crabtree.PNG|Their first encounter Reporter and Constable 1004 Concocting A Killer Cherry.PNG|Catching a story with photographer 1004 Reporter on the scene.PNG|Reporting on the new evidence mm1004 Trash Evidence.PNG|Giving George the missing evidence 1013 Louise's Auto.PNG|Discovering George's other business 1013 Louise Kiss George.PNG|Test pass...thank you kiss 1014 From Murdoch to Eternity 2.PNG|Translating Panama Police Report 1014 From Murdoch to Eternity Cherry Crabtree book.PNG|Discovering George's novel 1014 From Murdoch to Eternity Kiss 2 .PNG|From Murdoch to Eternity 1018 Hell to Pay Free Press.PNG|In a freelance article, Cherry believes Chief Constable Davis... 1018 Hell to Pay - Crabtree Cherry 1.PNG|George confronts Louise... 1018 Hell to Pay - Crabtree Cherry 2.PNG|George walks away; Louise claims, "...just doing my job!" 1105 Dr. Osler Regrets 7.png|Toronto Gazette Column 1105 Dr. Osler Regrets 17.png|Dr. Osler Regrets 1113 Watts and Cherry at newsstand.png|Crabtree à la Carte Louise_and_George_S12_E15.jpg|Louise and George in "One Minute to Murder" Category:Females Category:Season Ten Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Eleven Category:Season Twelve Category:Season Thirteen